Little Girl? Sure
by Mrs.An.Winchester
Summary: Andrea is an experienced hunter ready to kill any monster that gets in her way, but when the Winchester brothers 'steal' one of her cases things get complicated.


I was investigating a case in Salem, Oregon. Apparently Theseus Andromede's vengeful soul killed a bunch of teenagers looking for something scary. The typical "I dare you to go to that house at night" or the "I bet you are too much of a wuss to go in there" shit. Wrong place wrong time I guess.

I was just getting ready to go in next to my Yamaha Bolt outside T.A's wooden house, slipping iron and silver knives in my boots, sleeves, belt and hair (apparently they are great bun holders) you can never be too careful and underestimate anything on this job. I wanted to kill that spirit quickly. It only came out at 2:00 am so i had to wait for a while.

I was just hiding my bike when I heard a noise, the soft purring of an old engine. Hiding quickly behind a tree near the porch; I bent over, just in time to see two tall men come out of an enormous jet black Impala, luckily they didn't see me. They seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't seem to put a name to their shadowy faces.

They both entered the house loudly, the wood creaked beneath their heavy bodies. They started walking around the house with loud noises coming from under their shoes with every step. They were kinda pissed about not being able to be quiet and I had to stifle a laugh from their constant grunting. I entered the house behind them silently (I grew up in a wooden house, sneaking around was necessary, add the fact that I'm really small) skipping noisy wood and hiding when I heard them coming. Ten minutes went by and I, from all their hushed conversation, already knew they were hunter (wasn't that obvious?) siblings, and that their names were Sam (or 'Sammy') and Dean probably those arrogant Winchester brothers (yeah, I've heard all the rumors with the apocalypse and shit). I wasn't sure, but that didnt matter they were stealing my case and I couldn't stand that. I couldn't face them now though, cause I wasn't sure who they were and how dangerous they could be, plus rumor has it that (if they were the Winchesters) they were pretty brutal, so I stayed silent while spying on them.

***time skip***

I had been spying on them for... probably an hour now, while they got ready for the spirit to come and finished checking the house teenagers or something. It was a big house so they had to double-check. I heard every word and learned a few more things, like: Sam was the tall moosey-looking guy and Dean was the squirrely one. They were really different, one was really tall, big and nerdy-like that loved his hair and being healthy, while the other one was a little shorter, pretty-boy-like and loved junk food, specially pie (he wouldn't shut up about that). They were both broad-shouldered and incredibly fit, but there was something odd about them.

Minutes went by, I was getting bored of their chit-chat, so I got distracted with one of my iron blades turning it around my palm, with enough presure for it to hurt, but not enough to draw blood. I heard a loud noise and cut myself a bit (nothing a hunter wouldn't bear); I opened the closet door and peeked, I didn't see any of them so I got out and walked quietly to the filthy living room. I hid behind and old couch and only saw Sam with his laptop in the dinning room, I got pretty worried, I didn't know where the other one was, that was enough for me to return to my hiding spot.

I was about to open the closet door, too distracted in my mind, concentrating only in not making any noise, when I heard it. It was already too late. I felt two big and strong arms encircling me and pressing my body against a hard chest. I struggled and tried to get free, but I wasn't strong enough. Biting the hand that trapped me gave me an advantage to try to run (or fight), but moose-man caught me, and with a punch I blacked out.

Tied in a chair... How cliché. My head was throbbing, I couldn't really open my eyes, they felt heavy so I didn't even try. I heard hushed whispers, those fuckers were talking. 'Why couldn't they shut up?' This was worst than last year's hangover.

"Why did you hit her, man?"

"I didn't know what to do, you told me to do something right?"

"Yeah! But did you think punching her was a good idea?"

"I got nervous, it was a reflex and I didn't know it was a little girl."

'WHAT?! Little girl? He'll see how little I am.'

"Still."

I started checking for my blades, but they were gone.

"You took my daggers." I said softly.

They both turned around at the same time and looked at me confused.

"Daggers?" Said Dean.

"Yeah, blades, knives made of iron... my daggers."

"Oh, those things. Of course we took them."

Sam moved next to the table where my daggers were, picking one up and playing with it, like I was a while ago. Dean turned around, and started walking around me in circles, like a predator stalking its prey.

While Sam studied my daggers carefully, Dean watched me with an angry glint in his eyes. I knew questions were coming. And I was right, a few seconds later Dean began questioning me fiercely.

"Who are you?"

"Andrea" I said carelessly.

"How long have you been watching us?"

"Just enough Dean."

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?" I said innocently.

He looked annoyed; I, in the other hand, was pleased. He walked to the table and took one of my silver daggers from Sam's hand. 'Did he really think I was a monster? What kind of monster has blades and stalks hunters for an hour instead of killing them?' He was about to cut my arm when we heard a loud crash. We all turned around quickly to the place where the sound came from. They exchanged a glance and I knew they where leaving. i also knew Theseus's soul was violent and I had to do something. They took my blades, my shotgun and left.

"Hey!" I yelled, they didn't hear me though.

I knew they weren't coming back. They had to follow the spirit to its body. Wasn't going to be easy for those fuckers to go silently, there was going to be a fight, and I couldn't do anything about it. I accepted my fate and rested my head. I began stretching my neck (motel rooms aren't the best places to sleep sometimes) and felt a sharp pinch. 'My blade! Amateurs.' I shook my head, letting my long hair fall with the dagger. I luckily catched it with my hands and broke the binds. With my hair down and my anger to the clouds I went to the fight I knew was happening in the porch.


End file.
